Map the Soul
by Shellzonfire
Summary: It had been years.. far too long since he last saw her, and on that faithful last snowfall, his memories flood his mind of the girl who changed him. Maybe, just maybe they could reunite. Japanese Love Story. AU. SasuSaku
1. Map the Soul: Love Rain

I've been fiddling with this fic idea since I first began writing on Fanfiction, so I figured I may as well post it up. Its a **typical Japanese love story**. I'm going to stay away from American-like aspects and focus on Japanese society-like relationships.

if you get what I mean.

Alot of my ideas have come from J-Drama's and animes and such. I have never been to Japan, but I will try my best to emulate it.

**Please check for song playlist in profile. ANYTHING BOLDED IN THE ITALICS PARTS OF CHAPTERS ARE FROM THE SONG LISTED IN THE CHAPTER.**

**-**

**-**

_Walking down the sidewalk, I listen to the sound of my feet crunching the snow underneath my feet. Its a relaxing noise, a noise I haven't enjoyed in years. I walk in a fluid pace, a rhythm coming from my steps. There isn't much in the way of snow. most of it has melted as spring is just starting. Even so, I walk along the little bit of snow left, feeling comfort._

_I walk slowly, then stop in front of a shrine. I stand there, staring at the main temple for awhile. The memories this place hold are too great for me. All my past memories flash before me. The things I've done, the places I've been, and the people I've met. Life gave me things I'll never forget._

_Heh, life is a funny thing, you know? It takes so long to build it up, yet it can crumble so fast. It took me forever to finally let someone into my life, yet it took me seconds to ruin it all. I have many regrets in my life, but I've learned to go past them. So much of my life changed when I finally let someone into it. It changed in good ways and bad ways, but it was probably the best thing I've ever done in my life. Its just too unfortunate for me how it ended. _

_She changed my world, and I did things because I thought it was for the best... but who was I kidding. I ruined things between us, and when things were mended between us, I lost the moment. Things between us since then have been fine. We haven't spoken in years, and I long to hear her voice._

_**"Once someone I loved left me and I thought it was all because of me, so I couldn't hold onto her. I thought that I could forget this pain, that another love will come to me.. but why can't I forget? All I can do is to look up at the sky and shout once again "love me", when this little hope in my heart becomes rain and falls."  
**_

-

**Map the Soul**

**Chapter One**

**Love Rain **

**-  
Open the box called love with the key of faith**

Love Rain - Kim Tae Woo (Korean)

-

-

Standing in front of the gates of Konoha Gakuen is not somewhere I want to be right now.

Why _am_ I here? I have absolutely no desire to be here.

I don't need school. I don't need friends. I don't need happiness. I don't need _**anything**_.

So why am I here? First year of high school at Konoha Gakuen. I shouldn't have bothered taking entrance exams.

Or even trying for the matter. Just another lost cause on my part.

Standing at the gate way, many people pass me to get into the school. Girls begin giggling and looking at me all shyly. I glare in annoyance.

I begin turning my bicycle around, thinking I may as well not even go to school. Maybe I should just drop out and get a job, or go to night school if it comes down to it. I turn a full 180 degrees and became faced him.

"Oi teme! Where do you think your going!?" he says throwing an arm around my shoulder. I glare at him, "Go to hell."

"Don't be like that teme! It's the first day of high school. Just think man…all the freedom…and especially the girls!" he said letting go of my shoulder and looking in towards the school where everyone's walking. He makes a box with his thumbs and pointer finger on random girl. He begins to grin like an idiot. "This is going to be great!"

As he goes on, I began to make my escape, jumping back on my bike, ready to leave. As I'm about to pedal, Naruto grabs the back wheel. "Don't go teme!"

"Let go you idiot!"

"No!"

In annoyance, I pushed down on the pedal hard and Naruto automatically let go as the wheel turned. He yelled at me to come back, but I didn't care. I didn't give a shit.

I pedaled down into Konoha, not really knowing where I was going. It didn't really matter to me… anywhere but school was fine.

After casually biking, I found myself at a Shinto temple on the outskirts of town. As I got there, it began to rain, so I hid underneath one of the temple awnings. No one seemed to be around, which was perfectly fine by me. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

"ARGH!"

I slowly opened one eye and turned my head to the right, where I saw a girl with pink hair growl out in agony. The rain was coming down heavily at this point, and she seemed to be stuck. From her uniform, I could see she belonged to the same school as me. Her skirt looked to be hooked on the fence. She must have been struggling hard, since she wrestled to get it off for some time.

Eventually she gave up, kicked the fence about three times and then leaned against it. She was soaking wet.

I tried not paying attention to her, figuring she'd get it off eventually… but her struggling was getting to me. The fact she couldn't do something as simple as getting her skirt unclasped from the fence annoyed me.

"Stupid fence!" she screamed out. The rain was coming down harder and her frustration was only going higher. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. It's unlike me to help anyone, but her useless efforts were annoying the hell out of me.

I walked out into the rain and over to her as she again struggled with it. As I put my hands on the metal wires of the fence, she instantly looked up at me. Her emerald eyes threw me off for a second. I have never seen eyes sparkle like that.

Without being incredibly fazed by her eyes I began fiddling with the fence. I unwind a wire which allowed her skirt open access to get out, "Pull it out."

She did so, and moved back a step, looking at the nice sized hole in her skirt. I grabbed her hand and pulled her under the Shinto temple awning.

I let go of her hand once under and shook my head, trying to dry it off. She immediately bowed down water dripping from her hair, "Arigatou gozimasu!"

I sighed and looked off in the distance, "Hn. Don't worry about it."

She looked up at me and smiled - which threw me off for a second. People smile at me all the time, but her smile made me freeze for a moment. it was the strangest thing that had ever occurred to me. I quickly looked away before I became more tranced by her smile.

I don't want to let this girl into my life. I should just walk away, but before I could do that, she put her hand out in front of me, "I'm Haruno Sakura."

I looked at her hand and then away as I continued trying to dry myself off. She looked surprised I didn't shake her hand, or introduce myself for the matter and put it down.

"We go to the same school, don't we?" she said pointing to the school emblem on her shirt. I looked at her shirt for a moment, then slowly turned away. she failed to realize her shirt was completely see through at the moment.

She raised an eyebrow at me as she turned around, and then looked down at her shirt. She eked in embarrassment.

"ah, gomen!" she began apologizing turning away, hands over her chest. I said nothing.

She quickly regained her composure and peered around me, "Anou, do you talk?" she asked.

This is why I don't help people–especially girls. I don't want to be dragged into stupid conversations like this and pestered to the point where I want to pull my hair out.

"You're annoying."

She was taken back by words. I looked at the sky and noticed the rain had lightened up to a mere spit. I grabbed my bike from the temple wall, ready to leave before this stupid girl continued talking to me.

She looked down at her watch and wined in surprise, "Oh no! I'm so late!" She said. She walked to one end of the awning, and then tilted her head. She pulled out a piece of paper from her kilt pocket and looked at it, only to see whatever was on it, to be completely smudged from the rain water.

My guess was that it was a map of some sort.

I took this as a chance to get away. I got on my bike and began biking in the rain, hoping to find somewhere else to stay where it's quiet.

I had biked down the road from the temple, and was about to turn the corner, when I saw that girl looking back and forth, with a confused face. How could she not know where the school is? Its not rocket science.

I sighed again and knew I would regret this. I don't even know what came over me that made me want to help this girl. I biked back towards the girl. She wasn't currently looking my way, but when I skidded next to her, she looked right at me with wide eyes.

"Get on."

-

-

-

"Being late on the first day is a big offense." Tsunade said in a stern voice. She didn't seem too thrilled when she saw us biking up onto school grounds in the rain.

Why did I help this girl again? I was never planning to come back to this place.

She sighed and then continued, "But because you are both first years, its the first day of school and it is raining, I'll let this go this time. Now get to class."

We both nodded and walked out of the classroom, with towels in our hand. Once in the hallway, Sakura stopped and turned to me. "Arigatou again. I'm really grateful."

I turned and began walking down the hallway, leaving her standing there. "Hn. Don't let it get to your head."

She gave me a perplexed stare and ran until she was walking next to me. "What?"

"I didn't help you to be nice, or to make friends or anything stupid like that."

"Oh…" she said in a disappointed voice. she then looked up at me, "then why did you do it?" she asked as we continued walking down the hall. I still didn't know why I did it. I never answered, and she seemed to notice. She stopped and smiled. "I'll pay you back somehow."

I stopped and looked at her with my eyebrows raised. I'd prefer for her to not pay me back. "Don't bother."

She shook her head. "I will pay you back!"

I rolled my eyes and walked back down the hall, until I stood in front of the back door of classroom 1-B. She looked at me surprised, "Ah, you have Kakashi-sensei too?"

I felt like hitting my head against the wall. How is it that I got stuck having class with this girl?

I slid the door opened and walked in, her following behind. The man at the blackboard turned around to us, as did the class.

"Ah, the two stragglers?" he said putting his book down. I saw Naruto near the front of the class, next to the hallway windows grinning as he saw me. Many girls in the class began giggling.

Ah, what else is new?

"Uchiha Sasuke," he said pointing to me, "and Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura nodded, "Hai. Gomenasai for being late." She said bowing down. Kakashi smiled through his mask, which I found odd for a teacher to wear. "Its fine, but don't make a habit of it. Since you two are late, there are only those two open seats at the back. Please take a seat. We'll be changing desks later in the week."

Sakura nodded and took the last seat in the second row. The class had five rows with six desks in each. She took the last seat in row two while I took the last seat in the first row, which was fine with me, since I had the window.

Class resumed and I turned to the window, zoning out.

-

-

-

"So teme, who's the girl you were with this morning?"

How'd I know he would eventually ask? "No one important."

"But teme, did you see how pretty she was!? Her pink hair and her green eyes make her stand out… and not to mention her body was a perfect ten! … Although she's kinda flat." he said making the okay sign with his hand. I rolled my eyes–sometimes I wonder how I'm friends with this idiot.

I'm not one for friends, or admires…or anyone really. I'm not a people person…and its not like I'm shy or afraid of girls, or anything stupid like that–I just don't give a damn for people and their fake faces. Do girls who fall at my feet really give a damn about my well-being? …or do they just want to have a good-looking boyfriend to gloat about to everyone? I don't need that kind of shit. I don't need any guys hanging around me because they think that if they're friends with me, they'll be great with the girls or that they'll be popular. Fuck that logic. This is why I isolate myself.

But Naruto…he's different I guess. I can only tolerate him because we fight, which makes no sense when you think about it. He's the one person I found that's not fake. He is who he is, and doesn't care what others think. I guess that's what makes him admirable.

And it's the only thing.

But that's the only thing I can admire him for. Otherwise, he's a pain in the ass.

I rolled my eyes as I get back on topic, "She's just some stupid girl I helped in on the way to school."

I shouldn't have said anything, as Naruto nudged me in the shoulder, "Eh teme…you don't help anyone!"

I glared at him as I packed my lunch back up, "Shut up."

The bell had just gone to signal lunch was over. The classroom began to flood in with people as they came back in from lunch. Naruto looked like he was waiting for something.

"Go back to your seat already." I told him. He scrunched his face at me. At that moment, Sakura walked back into the classroom, heading for her seat next to me.

Naruto put on a true grin, "Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" he said introducing himself to her. She looked at him and nodded, "Oh, Konnichiwa. I'm–"

"–Sakura right?" she nodded, a little surprised he knew her already. "I'm the teme's friend," he said pointing to me, "sorry if he was mean to you or anything."

She shook her head with a smile, "No its fine. Arigatou anyway."

"Ne, can I call you Sakura-chan?" he asked. She seemed surprised by his words, and simply nodded. Naruto seemed to be blushing at this point and I couldn't take his stupid conversation anymore. I pulled out my ipod and plugged myself in, drowning out their conversation. I looked out the window watching as the rain continued to fall. Ten minutes later of completely drowning myself out of any classroom activity, a large slap was made on my desk. I nonchalantly looked over and saw an angry looking woman at my desk. "Music is prohibited during class time! Secondly answer when your name is being called for attendance." She said angrily. She put her hand, "ipod please, and to the office with you."

Stupid old hag. I put my ipod in her hand and walked out of the classroom, sliding the door behind me angered.

-

This school is fucked.

Gai-sensei, the gym teacher and his idiot-in-training Rock Lee are in charge of the detention room while the whole school is at the opening ceremony.

I hope I never have to come back here.

"Young man, how could you fill your head with this music while a youthful lesson is going on in front of you? Class is important you know!" Gai said, doing some lame super hero pose. I scoffed and turned to the side.

He wasn't impressed, but didn't want to deal with me. He told Rock Lee to watch over me as he went to go do something. He agrees without a second thought.

Stupid second year.

I sit there with my arms folded, wanting to get out of that hell hole as fast as I could. Lee keeps asking me about my youth and shit that I really don't care about. Its not like I'm answering him.

A knock was heard at the door and Lee went to answer it. Standing there is Sakura, and instantly, Lee's eyes have hearts.

"Ano…" she begins. She looks around, "is there not a teacher here?"

"Gai-sensei went to get something. Can I help you?" he asks, blushing. I roll my eyes. What an idiot.

Sakura looks at me and winks. She then turns to Lee, "Can you…let my friend go? I know he did wrong by listening to music, but it's the first day." I looked at her with my eyebrows raised. Friend? What the hell is she trying to do?

Sakura keeps talking to Lee about getting me out of trouble, and the bushy eyed freak is just staring at her longingly as she puts on her cute act. Her innocent has him hooked.

Of course I'm not fooled, but I'll let her continue. Anywhere is better then in this room with those spandex wearing freaks.

"Well I'm not supposed to be doing this Sakura-san, but because you bring up such good points, I'll let him go." He said turning to me. He handed her my ipod. "You can go."

I get up, hands in my pockets, heading for the door. Sakura thanks Lee and walks out, myself following behind. We walk down the hall in silence, and once were down the hallway far enough, I stop. "Why did you do that?"

She turned around and smiled. "I said I'd pay you back, didn't I?"

And when she smiled, I couldn't help but smirk. This is her way of paying me back?

She walked up to me and grabbed my right hand. She opened it up and put my ipod in my hand. She looked up and smiled, "Now lets hurry up and go to the opening ceremony. We don't need anymore trouble, do we?"

She begins walking down the hallway, skipping happily. I don't know what's with this girl, but there's something about her that I actually may tolerate.

Tch. She's still annoying.

-

_I remember my first glimpse of her face  
I saw you smile, then I smile  
I was straight blown away _

_**Map the Soul**  
_

-

Its starting off slow, high school fic-ish. I encourage listening to the songs in these chapters. Although the first song really doesn't have alot to do with this chapter, I love the beat, and although its Korean, its a real good song, compared to the music we listen to today.

**Songs will be in a playlist under my profile. Each chapter I will add a new song :D**

- Shellzonfiree


	2. Map the Soul: Melody and Harmony

**IMPORTANT:**After looking back on some stuff, I realized I forgot the beginning intro to each chapter. If you haven't done so already, go back to the first chapter and just read the beginning snip-it. **ANYTHING BOLD IN THE ITALICS IS FROM THE SONG LISTED.**

**Thank you for your reviews! :) **

**-**

**-**

_After staring longingly at the enterence, I walked in. Passing by one of the many shrines, I see the bell. I wonder if it may be a new bell or the same old bell I fixed years ago In my teenage form, I would have never rung this bell. Belief in these Religious things was dumb to me. Same with family. I guess I would have never realized how my family did the things they did for me because they cared for me, as much as I didn't want to believe it, if it wasn't for her. _

_I grabbed the rope of the bell and pulled it, making the bell ring. I let go and clasped my hands together, saying a quick prayer. When I finished, I smirked. It's really amazing how some people can really change you._

**_"Keep loving, and keep walking, We have been believing that we will be able to convey these overflowing feelings You've taught me how to support each other, to watch over each other, and that I'm not lonely."_**

_-_

**Map The Soul**

**Chapter Two**

**Melody and Harmony**

-

_Right now, somewhere, someone is in pain, all alone  
Passing through a sleepless night  
Until the light shines on your heart  
Let's nestle close together, so that we could sleep  
Like a melody and harmony in love_

**COLORS ~ Melody and Harmony - Jaejoong and Yoochun (DBSK)**

-

-

My face is blank as I stand outside my house. My family has a modest size house, but my family isn't very modest.

My Okaasan is not the problem…rather my Otousan is.

I sigh as I head into the house. I take my shoes off and put my slippers on. I walk down the hallway into the kitchen, where I see my mother cooking, and my dad sitting down at the table with his laptop, working.

"Okaeri!" my mother says as she sees me coming home. I nod and go to the fridge to get some water.

"Sasuke." My father's broad voice echoes out. We don't share a father-son relationship. I'm more of a pawn in his game of chest, just waiting to be promoted to king.

Even before he spoke, I knew what he was going to say. He brings it up at least once a week, and I'm tired of hearing it. "I want you to start considering your future." I reached for the water jug in the fridge without flinching at his words. I used to, but it's become so common to hear him say this.

"If you're talking about my future working at your boring desk job, then you can kiss that dream goodbye." I said closing the fridge and walking away with my cup in hand. My father is obviously not impressed.

"Sasuke, I'm serious here. As my son, I want you to have a respectable, well paying job."

"What if I don't want to sit at a desk for the rest of my life?" I say in a strong, broad voice. My father looks furious at me and my disregard.

"Your future is what I give to you. I'm serious Sasuke, there is nothing better them my job!"

I put my glass down and turn my back, "Then why would you ask me to consider my future, if I can't even make it for myself?" I said, the two of us glaring at each other. I break eye contact and turn around towards the door. "This is fucked."

With that, I left the house, slamming the door behind me. I never fully understood why my brother left the family, but lately, I can see why.

I went to the side of the house, grabbed my bike and sped off. It was still light out, and anywhere was better then at home.

I biked around aimlessly and found myself at the Shinto temple I was at that morning I almost ditched school. I don't know why, but I felt this was probably the place where I would find peace.

I got off my bike and pushed it around, aimlessly looking at the temple and its many buildings and area's of worship. I am not a religious person. I find it's pathetic to put all your hope into faith. Faith is uncertain, so why believe? Staring at all the Ema plaques hanging, I chuckled. People write the absolute dumbest things to hope for.

I continued walking, until I got to a bridge, leading to the main temple. As I was crossing it I noticed a Miko – one of the workers at the shrine.

And it was that girl from school, Sakura.

She was climbing up a ladder which was under a bell. She was wearing the usual Miko uniform, with the red pants and the white kimono top.

I never really cared for her looks, but I can admit, she is a pretty girl–not the prettiest girl I've seen, but she's pretty. And although her hair color is not the norm, it suits her–especially with her eyes.

She seemed to be doing something with the bell, but couldn't do it, and gave up in frustration. She climbed down and sat on the steps of the temple, annoyed.

It had been two weeks into school and I barely spoke to this girl, since the first day. Naruto on the other hand, makes excuses to stay by my desk, just to be able to talk to her when she comes in.

I walk a little bit forward, feeling suddenly drawn to her. It was the weirdest feeling–like my legs took over my body. I managed to snap out of the sudden trance, and stopped moving foreword. As I was about to turn around to make my great escape, she looked up and noticed me.

"Ah, konbanwa, Sasuke-kun." she said standing up. I curse in annoyance as I'm trapped. "Aa."

She looks at me for a moment, and then looks as if she just thought of something. "Ano…can you help me for a moment?"

Haven't I helped her enough? I never really help anyone.

She pointed up at the bell, "the ball inside is stuck, and I can't reach it with the screwdriver to knock it into place. Since you're taller, can you do it?"

The look in her eyes shows hope… I feel like punching myself as I begin to walk over to her. My legs moved on their own, and I don't understand why. Mentally I was ready to run in the other direction, but my body just moved toward her.

I lean my bike against a statue and take the screwdriver from her hand and walk up the ladder. I easily popped the screwdriver in the opening of the bell and knock the ball, so its back to normal. She pulled on the rope leading to the bell, and it made its ringing noise.

"Ah, you did it!" she said as I came down. She bowed down, "Arigatou!"

"Hn." I say getting down and stuffing my hands in my walks to the ladder and closes it, and picks it up, but its clear to see its too much for her to hold as she's having a hard time keeping balance with it. I grab the ladder from her, and she looks at me surprised at first, but then lets go.

"A-Arigatou." She said again. "You say that too much." I said, walking down the steps of the temple. She grabs a pale with stuff in it and grabs my bike for me. "Well, I'm thankful. You always seem to help me at the right time."

"Don't think I'm going to be there every time." she smiled, "fair enough."

She leads the way as we walk in silence towards a shed. She opens the shed, puts the pale inside and then takes the ladder from me to put away.

"So what brings you to the temple?" she asks as she walks out of the shed and locks it up. I shrug.

"Shouldn't you be at home? I mean, it's a little late to be out." she said. I immediately tensed up as she asks this. She seemed to notice and looks embarrassed, "ah, gomen. Its not my business."

"Hn."

There's a silence between us, and by looking at her, I can see she's trying to think of something to talk about. She seems to be struggling to keep the conversation alive. Maybe I should just leave–

"Ne Sasuke-kun, what's your family like?" she asked openly, looking at me with a pleasant smile on her face. I stared at her for a moment and then slowly clenched my fists, thinking about my family. Just the thought of them made me seethe. I had just escaped my home to relax and she brings up a conversation about family. What the hell?

She looked up at the sky, "I'm sure they're nice people. You must have a loving happy family! Do you have siblings too? Maybe an older brother or sister. Waah, I wish I had an older sibling! You know, family is an amazing thing! I–"

"Stop." I said gritting my teeth, glaring. She looked up at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Nani? Is something wrong?"

I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair. "You know nothing about me, so who are you to assume things about my family?"

Sakura receded back a bit, a hurt look on her face. "G-Gomen. I just though–"

"Don't assume things… Family is a meaningless thing." I said with a scowl on my face. Sakura bit her lip and looked down at the ground. I know my words were harsh but that's the reality I live in. I try to avoid my family as much as I can because I can't take the way they treat me.

As Sakura looks down she suddenly clenched her fists and stood up, giving me an icy stare.

"Family is not a meaningless thing! Family is unconditional love! Family is safety! Family is …everything." she said trailing off at the end. I roll my eyes at her, "not every family is as happy as you think."

I glared at her and grabbed my bike, about to leave, "My family isn't like yours. Don't assume everyone has happy families."

Sakura eyes widened. Hurt was evident in her eyes, yet she smiled slightly and looked to the ground, "I don't have a family… That's why I think family is such an important thing."

I didn't say anything. I didn't know how to react. I guess you could say I was surprised, but I wasn't sympathetic. I don't feel sympathetic towards people.

She looked up at the sky with a pleasant smile on her face, "because I don't have a family, that's why I think its important to have family…because you don't know what you have till its gone."

She turned to me, still smiling, "I guess you just haven't realized how important your family is." And with that, she left. She walked ahead not missing a beat or swaggering at all. She held her head high and walked, till she was out of sight.

I on the other hand, couldn't move. What she said seemed to hit me, and I couldn't react.

-

-

-

I don't feel guilty, or sympathetic. Well…maybe a bit. I can't really describe it. I felt shocked at what she said though. I wasn't expecting it.

What really surprised me was that she still looked on the bright side. She has no one, yet she still smiles. It doesn't make sense.

What's annoying me is how much I'm thinking about this though. I don't dwell on what I say and how it affects others, but for some reason, Sakura seems different.

This is frustrating.

I sigh as I gaze out at the school grounds from the rooftop. I pull my earphones from out of my ears and stuff my ipod in my pocket. Lunch period had only started ten minutes ago and I was bored out of my mind. I walked to the door of the roof and made my way downstairs to the second floor. The hallways had people generally talking and walking around. I began making my way back to homeroom until I saw Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino and Hinata running down the hallway in my direction.

From the scene, Ino was dragging Shikamaru who looked like he really didn't want to go wherever they were going. I moved out of the way as they began to pass.

Sakura stopped right in front of me, a large smile on her face. "Come on Sasuke-kun!"

I raised my eyebrows at her, while she continued to smile. She suddenly grabbed my arm and began pulling me towards the staircase downstairs.

"What the hell?" I said aggravated as she continued to pull me, heading for the shoe lockers. She let go of my hand and went to her little locker and switched shows. As she quickly changed shoes and closed her locker she told me to hurry up. I just stare at her confused, not knowing why I need to change shoes. She sighed and grabbed my arm again, "forget the shoes, and come on!"

As the group left the building, the teacher at the main doors sees us run past him, and tells us to stop. As much as I'd like to, I couldn't stop Sakura and the momentum she had picked up from running. We ran out the school gates and into the main street. Naruto is leading the pack, with Sakura and I being the last, since she's basically dragging me. We rounded two corners and wound up an area with a PRIVATE PROPERTY sign.

Naruto opened the gate and we all walked in. Walking down the hill, we were at a privately owned beach.

"Ah I'm so tired!" Naruto said as he plopped down on the sand. Kiba followed suit, "Why are we here anyway?"

Sakura sat down in front of Kiba and Naruto, pulling me down beside her, "Ah who cares? It'll probably be a one time thing anyway."

"What do you mean? And why did we have to come?" Naruto whines, confused. Ino, Shikamaru and Hinata sit down closing the circle. Ino spoke up. "I have a broken heart."

"Seriously?" Naruto and Kiba say in unison. Hinata sits there quietly, while Shikamaru looks passive.

"At times like these, its more relaxing to leave school and come to a place like this with a large group of people and have fun!" Sakura said. Naruto and Kiba look at each other, then look away, speaking simultaneously, "ah, so anyone would have been okay…"

There's a brief pause, until Hinata spoke up, "ah, I-its so nice out h-here." She says watching the waves. Naruto and Kiba agree in unison, and everyone looks out at the waves. A conversation begins in the group about how to cure a broken heart.

"You know, the best way to get over a broken heart is to find a new love!" Kiba says, winking at Ino. Ino looked at him with a repulsive look, "Oh, so what are you trying to say?"

Naruto buds in, "no no, I heard that if you sprinkle salt in cola, the taste will bring you happiness!"

Everyone goes silent and looks at Naruto with a confused look. "Where the hell did you hear that from?" Shikamaru said looking at Naruto as if he said the dumbest thing imaginable. Kiba smirked, "probably from a fortune cookie!"

Everyone began laughing as Naruto flustered. "Hey! That's not funny!"

More conversations come up and everyone seems to be having a good time, laughing and making jokes. I didn't say anything really, but just sit there, listening. I'm not one for having a lot of friends. I'm content with the people I know and that's it…but being with these idiots…wasn't so bad I guess, even though I could do without having Naruto try to drag me into the conversation all the time.

"Oi, who's there!?" a new voice echoed out. We looked around and saw no one, but Naruto got antsy.

"Crap, let's get out of here!"

Everyone stood up fast and began heading for the hill. As we began going up, a middle-aged looking man rounded a cliff and pointed at us.

"Oi, get back here!"

"Run!" Naruto said as be sprinted up the hill. We all followed suit, doing the same, as the man began chasing us up the hill.

Naruto was in the front, followed by Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, myself and then Sakura.

"Hurry Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled down as she staggered behind. I looked back and noticed she was losing pace, since she was the last one and we were all pushing the sand down at her as we climbed up. Before I could comprehend what I was doing, I ran back and grabbed her hand, pulling her up. My momentum helped her speed up, and we finally made it to the top, where everyone was waiting for us.

"Lets get out of here!" Kiba said as Sakura and I made it to the top. As a group we ran back to the school.

I didn't realize that I was still holding her hand as we ran back to the school. Because we hadn't stopped running, I forgot to let go. Her hand had a funny feeling to it…I can't really explain it, but a sensation ran through me. I ignored the feeling however as we continued running down the streets of Konoha.

We rounded onto school grounds and stopped to catch our breaths. I then realized I had still been holding her hand. "Gomen." I said non-chalantly, letting go. As she catching her breath, she looks at me, a smile on her face, "what are you sorry for?" I shrugged, "just in case."

After a five minute breather we all walked back into the school, changing shoes. Ino let out a loud sigh, "Wow… that was close!"

Kiba came up behind her and Sakura as everyone began walking down the hall, back to class, "Yeah, but it was fun!"

Everyone agreed in unison as we began walking down the hall, Naruto, Ino and Kiba leading the pack. I trailed behind, hands in my pocket. Sakura turned around to me, a big smile on her face.

"It was fun, ne Sasuke-kun?"

Something about her struck me there, and to this day, I still don't know what it is. For some odd reason, I liked the attention she gave me. It felt welcoming and warm. I'm not one to care, nor make sense of this stuff…but it was a nagging feeling I had.

I just shrugged and it was enough to make her happy. She walked beside me as we began walking back to class.

Suddenly Naruto, who was in the front of the group stopped, and we all followed in unison, looking foreword. There stood Gai, kendo bamboo sword in hand and a disappointed look on his face.

"A man who owned a private beach called the school, saying a few students from our school were on his property."

Everyone was silent, shocked expressions on some people's faces. Naruto looked back at everyone, then back at Gai. "Run!"

Everyone turned around and began running towards the back stairwell. I don't hesitate to join in–I am not going to stay in the detention room with that Bruce Lee look alike _**ever**_ again.

Gai began to chase after us, screaming at us to stop and something about wasting our youth.

Psh.

We ran up to the second floor and bolted it down the hall, when suddenly; Hinata fell right next to a staircase.

"Hinata!" Sakura screeched as she fell. Gai rounded the corner and stared straight at us.

In the next instant, Naruto flew to Hinata's side, helping her up. Gai began charging down the hall.

"Split up!" Ino yells as she begins to run back down the hallway. Naruto grabbed Hinata and began heading for the downstairs staircase, while Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru and myself begin running where Ino was going. Gai stopped at the staircase for a moment, but then decided against it and charged after us, yelling at us to stop running in the hallways.

We turned the corner down another hallway and began running down it. I looked back quickly and noticed Gai was catching up, and fast. We came to a wall, which had two ways to go.

"Spilt again!" Ino yelled going left. I turned around and noticed Gai was coming down fast. Shikamaru muttered something about this being troublesome and followed after Ino. I noticed Sakura having an inner battle to either follow Ino, or go right. I grabbed her hand and pulled her down the right hallway, as Kiba went left.

We ran down the hallway, which I realized was the hallway Sakura grabbed me at earlier that day to take me out with everyone. I remembered the staircase heading up to the roof and went to it, pulling her with me up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs I opened the door and ran out, where we had to run another flight of stairs until we reached the top. Once we reached the top, we walked out into the bright sunlight, and again, I realized I was holding her hand again.

"Gomen." I said letting go. She let out a small laugh, looking at my hand as I let go. "What are you apologizing for?"

I shrug and I'm about to say what I said earlier, but she beat me to it, "Just in case, right?"

I just shrug and walk out into the middle of the roof, and sit down. Sakura stretched her arms out, and then sat down beside me, "I wonder if the others are alright…"

I looked up at the sky, then closed my eyes, "They'll be fine. Its Gai."

She let out a small laugh. "True."

There's a silence between us, and I'm not sure if I can say its awkward or not. For me, I don't care really, but for her, its different... although what happened to us yesterday is popping up in my head, making me feel...odd. nervousness, embarrassment? I don't know. I've never felt this way before.

Sakura opened her small school bag she had gotten from her shoe locker when we came back, and pulled out a little cylinder looking thing. "Want one?" she said unraveling it, revealing little candies. I noticed the wrapping was the name of an American candy – sweet tarts.

I shook my head. She tilted her head, "why not?"

"I don't like sweets."

She looked like she had just heard the most ridiculous thing ever, "eeeh, seriously? What kind of kid doesn't love sweets?!"

I shrug, "I'm not like everyone else."

She smiled and nodded, "I've noticed. You're short on words, lack personality and you're a complete loner."

I wanted to retort back, but I couldn't deny the truth in her words. "Hn."

She seemed amused by my answer, even though I don't consider it one. She turned away from me and looked straight. She bent forward and stretched to her legs, "Ino's lucky to have been in love."

I turn to her and cock a brow, "Hm?"

She smiled and then lay down on the ground, undoing the button on her blazer, revealing her white uniform shirt. She made sure her skirt was in a comfortable position. "She's lucky, to have gone through love. The ups, and downs, the special moments and the pain. Its special."

"What makes you say that?" I ask, not looking at her, but I can tell she's smiling. "Because, love is amazing."

Love, amazing? Is she serious? I scoff at her answer, which makes her sit up and raise an eyebrow, "What, you don't think so?"

As she sat up, I laid down, hands behind my head, "Love is a pathetic gimmick. It's something we make up so we believe were not alone. It's not real."

She gave me a frown, "This coming from someone who hasn't been in a relationship! You wouldn't understand unless you liked someone."

I glare at her, "Who are you to say I haven't been in a relationship?"

She rolled her eyes, "its painfully obvious. You detach yourself from everyone so you don't feel anything. That's why you wouldn't understand just how amazing it is, until you feel it."

I'm slightly struck by her words. She doesn't hesitate to think about what to say. "What makes it so amazing?"

She looked at me surprised for a second, but then looked up at the sky with a big smile on her face, "Because it makes you feel something so…so unimaginable! It makes you want to live for someone."

As she said this, a puzzling question appeared in my mind, "Have you ever been in love?"

She froze as I said this. I couldn't see her face, so I couldn't really see what emotion she was feeling. She didn't say anything for a few seconds, and then spoke. "No, I've never been in love."

"So who are you to preach about love?" I said as I sat up, in an icy tone. I was glaring right at her as she was still frozen in her state for a moment. She then slowly turned to me, her hair whipping around elegantly and a simple smile on her face, "Your right, I don't have the right to preach about love…" she then laid down again beside me, and then continued, "but when I do fall in love, I'm going to cherish every minute of it, and give the person I love everything I can give."

I looked away from her, a grim look on my face, since I didn't know what to say next. Her words were pure…somewhat juvenile, but there was truth in her words. She wasn't phony…and for the first time ever someone else's words contradicted mine, and I couldn't argue back, because she was right.

I sighed in annoyance and ran my fingers through my hair. "I don't get you."

She tilted her head when she looked at me, confusion on her face. "what's not to get? I think I'm a pretty simple person."

I suddenly felt like telling her she wasn't simple - a simple person doesn't attack my thoughts. A simple person doesn't make me think about them for more then a second. A simple person does not have **PINK HAIR **(just a thought).

"Why do you always happy and smiling? You don't know love, but your happy just thinking of it. You don't have a family, yet you smile. You make no sense." I said, looking right in her eyes. Thinking about it, I think that's the most I've ever thought about a person besides Naruto. I've never analyzed a girl like this before.

She stared at me for a while, the wind blowing her hair so gracefully. My heart was beginning to speed up anticipating an answer. She suddenly looked away and shrugged, "Smiling is much easier then frowning, is it not? Same thing with happiness. To be sad and angry.. it takes so much work and it's boring. I don't want to dwell on the horrible pass. I don't want to be sad for what happened. I don't want to be angry at the past. I'm tired of being in pain... over being alone and crying all the time." she paused, and then turned to me, looking at me straight in the eye.

"I want to look forward with a smile, knowing that the future holds a better life for me then the past. Sometimes I wondered why I'm still alive and not my parents? Instead of mourning over their deaths and how I should have died instead, I'm going to live each day thankfully, knowing I'm still here. Fate chose for me to stay alive. Because of that, I'm going to treasure life."

We continued to stare at each other, myself not having a clue what to say. Me, the person who didn't care for shit, actually took her words seriously. I've never been so struck by someones words since Naruto told me how everyone needs a friend to feel whole. Right now, I guess he was right.

"You on the other hand are so full of bitterness.. for what reason, I don't know... but I know if you keep feeling so angry with the world, nothing is going to change for you." she moved really close up to me, our face's closer then I'd prefer. She put up one finger in front of our faces, "You have one life to live. Don't let a day go."

She put down her finger and a smile slowly formed on her face. She moved back and laid down again, letting out a loud sigh and closed her eyes, "aaah it's so beautiful up here!"

Dumbstruck, I sat there. Damn this girl and her annoying lecture on life.

-

_mesmerized by your beauty from your feet to your hands  
how could one be so beautiful i don't understand  
heaven sent, god's gift without a doubt in my mind  
sometimes i wonder why our paths decided to collide_

**Map the Soul**

**-**

**Playlist of songs under my profile. Ch-Ch-Check it out yo!**

Shellzonfiree


	3. Map the Soul: My Sadness Will Surely,

Oh My Budda, I am slow on updates. x) **Song in Profile. **

_-_

_-_

_I continued to walk around the shrine grounds for awhile, until I saw something that caught my eye. It wasn't something people would normally care about at this time of year, but every time I see one, I stop and stare. It was a cherry blossom tree. Of course being winter, it was bare…but it still caught my eye. I never really cared for these trees. I could never understand why people would picnic underneath them for hours and just stuff their faces._

_Even today I still think its wrong to simply eat under a cherry blossom tree during the hanami. The tradition is to admire the beauty of the trees. This tradition is becoming more forgotten, but they're still some realistic people out there who admire them._

_Life is like that I guess. We lose the real meaning behind events and things and parallel it with things we think are real. Take someone's death for instance. Sure, we're told to move on after they die, but isn't it right to mourn? People have big impacts on our lives…is it right to forget what they've done for us, how they made us feel? We should be mourning their loss, their presence in us. Of course, we shouldn't be crying and being in a depressed state all the time, but we should remember what they did for us. We should smile and be grateful for their presence in our lives, more then we should just forget them. they deserve at least this much._

_I began to turn away, when something shiny caught my eye. I bent down and saw a 100 yen coin on the ground. I picked it up and admired the heads part of the coin. Such an ironic symbol. I flipped the coin with my thumb back into the snow, and walked away._

"_**Sometimes we lose everything before our eyes, or it's taken from us, but nobody can take away the words you gave me."**_

_**-**_

_**Map the Soul**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**My Sadness will Surely…**_

**_-_**

_Even if a grief I didn't create somehow chooses me,  
__Or someone shoulders me  
__With some lottery of destiny  
__I don't want to be someone who avoids it and just lives  
__Even though I know it's painful  
__**Tomorrow I will smile.**_

_**My Sadness Will Surely… - UVERworld**_

_-_

_-_

As you've probably seen, I'm not a people person… so then you should know I hate really crowded places, but when I have nothing better to do, I don't mind walking aimlessly around. Anything beats being at home. I could go see Naruto, but I don't want my ears to ring.

Being a holiday week, everything is much more crowded–much to my dismay. I walked down the busiest street in Konoha so I could get to my spot by the Konoha river. I have my own little spot where I like to doze off. it's something I learned from Nara Shikamaru back in middle school.

Families were walking down the streets with picnic blankets and baskets heading towards the Konoha park. Its flower viewing time by the looks of things.

I click my tongue in annoyance. Flower viewing–_Hanami_ if you will–is yet another stupid practice the hopeless fall into. Everyone goes to watch the flowers but more-or-less forgets about them and stuffs their fat asses.

As I continued to walk down the street my phone suddenly went off in my pocket. pulling it out I noticed the caller ID belonging to Naruto.

"Dobe." I said opening the phone and talking the call. I held the phone away from my ear in preparation for the oncoming scream.

"TEEEEMMME! Where are you right now?"

"Far away from you."

"hey, that's not cool. Want to come to the Konoha park and watch the flowers with everyone? Hinata-chan is bringing a big picnic basket with delicious foods, and Ino is bringing a bunch of games and–"

"No."

"ah come on teme! You need to socialize more! Do you want everyone to think of you as the walking ice cube?"

"Whatever. Ja."

"Oi Chotto! Tem–"

I hung up before I could hear him babble on more. Naruto just helped prove how the flower viewing has lost its meaning. It's just a reason to stuff your face.

I was almost down the street when someone caught my eye. A few stores down I saw Sakura. she was outside a flower shop, looking at flowers. She was crouched down, looking at each bouquet with great interest. She was wearing a green Lace Up Chiffon Top with jean shorts and a black pair of flip-flops. She has a little black bow in her pink hair. She looked like she was going somewhere–the flower viewing no doubt.

She finished looking at the row of flowers and looked to her side, where I was down the street. She noticed me and smiled, waving. "hey Sasuke-kun!"

My legs seemed to have a mind of their own as I began to walk towards her. I just nodded at her as she stood up.

"What brings you to town? are you going somewhere?" she asked. I shrugged, "Hn, not really."

She giggled a little bit and then turned back to the flowers, looking at them again. "ne Sasuke-kun…which bouquet looks the best?" she asked. I looked at them all and shrugged. They all looked the same to me. I don't really care for flowers.

"I want to find a really nice bouquet. I'm going to go visit someone. Since today is the Hanami I want to get a bouquet that reminds them of the Hanami since they can't go to it."

I just nodded. She turned back to the bouquets and folded her arms, thinking hard. I just stood beside her, looking at the flowers. Since it was the hanami, I thought of the cherry blossoms–Sakura blossoms–which are pink. I looked down at Sakura for a moment and chuckled to myself. It had just really occurred to me the significance of her hair and her name. they go hand-in-hand.

She said she was looking for flowers that were like the hanami…which made me think pink. I looked at the vast arrangement until I saw pink roses. I pointed to them. "Those."

She cocked a brow, "Those? Why?"

I lowered my arm slowly and put my hands in my pockets. "cherry blossoms are pink. You said you wanted flowers that were like the hanami."

A big grin appeared on her face. "Your right! Good idea!"

She went around the stand and grabbed the bouquet. She then went into the store and paid for them. I just stood outside, unsure if I should just leave or wait. I figured I should just leave, but she came out before I could go anywhere.

"Arigatou." She said bowing with the flowers in her hand. I just shrugged.

"Are you going anywhere now?" she asked. I was going to the river, but I don't really consider it a destination. I just wanted to go somewhere other then home – or the Konoha park.

"Not really." I said plainly. Sakura smiled yet again. if I had a hundred yen for every time she smiled, I'd be rich and not needing to take over my otousan's job.

"Want to come with me?"

I raised a brow, unsure. She just smiled, "I'm just visiting someone. It won't take long."

I'm not in a social mood right now. I don't even know why I stopped when I saw her. It just happened. Is it even okay for me to go with her uninvited?

She began to walk in front of me. she stopped and turned to me, "come on! its fine!"

And I don't know why I did, but I followed.

-

-

When she said we were visiting people, I wasn't expecting this.

I was expecting living people. Not dead people.

We went to a gravesite not too far from the Shinto temple she lives at. We walked in silence mostly, but it wasn't awkward. It felt kind of nice having company that doesn't talk all the time.

Once we entered the site I followed behind Sakura as she led the way. I was unsure of whom we were here for, but I had my suspicions.

We walked down a path until Sakura stopped and turned to a large tomb stone. I read the label on it and my suspicions were correct.

-

**Haruno Family  
**_Haruno Kenta  
Haruno Saki_

_-_

Sakura looked at it for awhile, a blank expression on her face. I just watched her as she stared at the tomb with great interest. A gentle breeze blew by and her hair lightly fluttered in the air. She walked slowly up to the tombstone and placed the flowers on a resting place. She took a few steps back and put her hands together in a praying position. She bowed down slightly for a few moments, and then came back up. she smiled.

"konnichiwa Okaasan, Otousan. I hope you two are doing well. I'm doing well I guess. I'm doing well at school and I've made a lot of new friends since the year has started. Chiyo-san is taking good care of me at the shrine, and I'm working hard, helping her."

As I listened to her basically talk to herself, I couldn't help but have a small smile on my face. I can't figure Haruno Sakura out. She's different every time. She can be rebellious, gracious, kind, strong, aggressive and many other things. She's not like a typical fangirl, admiring me and filling my locker with cards. She doesn't flirt around with all the guys either. She doesn't act like someone she's not–She's her own person. She may be annoying, but she's not fake. She may talk too much, but she talks the truth.

"…are you listening Sasuke-kun?"

I blinked twice and looked at her. She instantly giggled, "zoning out? Sorry if I'm boring you."

I shrugged. She wasn't completely boring me. She turned back to the grave and said a quick prayer. She looked up at me, "want to say something to my parents?"

I blinked twice at her, surprised by her bizarre question. She giggled again, "I'm kidding. Come on, lets go!" she said as she began to skip away. I smirked and walked behind, hands in my pockets.

As we walked out and into the streets, Sakura turned to me and bowed, "thanks for coming! Its less eerie when I'm not alone." I simply nodded, hands in my pocket. Sakura looked up at the sky and sighed. There was a silence between us, myself waiting for her to continue. I've noticed that whenever she looks at the sky, she's about to get all philosophical on me.

She took a deep breath, then spoke, "they died during an earthquake, ten years back." she calmly said. I just stared at her back as she spoke. She looked down at the ground, biting her lip no doubt. "Our house was an older style traditional Japanese house, that couldn't withstand the strength of the earthquake. They quickly pushed my under the kitchen table, which was barely able to withstand the crumbling house above it." She loudly sniffed, indicating she possibly was crying.

As she said this, it made me remember how the other day she spoke to me about her family. About how she didn't want to be sad about it, and just move on and be happy. Her actions were now confusing me.

"Didn't you say the other day you weren't going to dwell on the past…on your parents deaths?" I said. she looked at me and nodded slowly. "Then why don't you just forget about them? doesn't visiting them at the cemetery just bring you more pain?"

She stared at me for awhile, cherry blossoms dancing in the wind around us. She blinked, and began to smile. "I did say I don't want to dwell on the past and mourn over them, but I don't want to forget people who gave me life. Yes I did say I am past crying over their deaths, but I don't want to forget. Mourning…in a sense is a good thing. We shouldn't just move on from people who mean so much to us. We should cry once in awhile over them…they deserve that much. I am over being depressed and crying constantly over them…but once in awhile, reflecting on their presence in my life…mourning them, is the best thing."

She paused for a moment, and then chuckled and rubbed her arm, "sometime's I don't make much sense. I contradict myself too much."

Again, I didn't know what to say. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what. She seems to always have this effect on me.

"Don't you think its right to at least cry one in awhile over someone? To miss them, to long for them?"

Her question struck me. I just shrugged, "Hn. I guess…"

She just smiled at me, "one day you'll understand." After she said this, she quickly changed topics, "ne, ne, are you going to the hanami with everyone?" Initially I was struck by her change in mood, but I moved past it. I simply grunted, "Its not my thing."

Sakura pouted, "Nothing's ever your thing. Come with me to it!"

"I don't want to go somewhere where people rather stuff their faces and not notice what's going on around them."

Sakura smirked, "aaah, you believe that whole _Hana Yori Dango_ thing, don't you?"

Dumplings over flowers. Precisely the meaning. "Hn." I muttered. She just smiled and put her ands behind her back. "Your right about it… but I want to go watch the cherry blossoms fall. I want to see their beauty." She spoke. She then turned to me. "and you should do the same."

She dug into her pockets and pulled out a 100 yen coin. She faced the tails to me, "we'll flip a coin. Heads, you come with me, tails, you can do what you want."

I didn't even have time to say my opinion on the coin flip, as she quickly flipped it. She flipped it skillfully with her thumb, the coin spinning gracefully in the air. It fell down into her left hand, to which she flipped over on the top of her right hand. She slowly pulled her hand away.

Slowly a smile formed on her face. Looking at the coin on her hand, it was ironic enough that the heads side of the coin had cherry blossoms on it.

She put the coin in her pocket and grabbed my arm. "Lets go!"

-

_we started off as perfect strangers  
boy meets girl, infatuation to love  
now you're my whole entire world  
destiny taps me on the back -- saying hello  
but re__ally it was your touch  
no and I'll never let you go  
__**  
Map the Soul**_

**_-_**

**_Song is by UVERworld. Looking for vid with translations._**

Shellzonfiree.


End file.
